


The Happiest Place on Earth

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Wayward Pines (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Forced Relationship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Some Humor, Unrequited Love, Wayward Pines - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to 'Wayward Pines'. The happiest place on Earth. Or, if you're teenage Riley Alderson you'll find it to be your own personal Hell on Earth. He arrived in this strange little town a few weeks just before the Burke family is introduced and already he can feel that something just isn't right. Forced into a young marriage to Jason Higgins, Riley feels his life has completely spiraled down hill. But when his old friend Ben Burke arrives only then does Riley begin to feel hope and find just a little light in this dark town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Riley Alderson never would have thought this was where he would end up. To some, Wayward Pines sounded like just the ever so ‘perfect’ little town but he knows what it’s really like. He awoke here just a couple of weeks ago in the Wayward Pines Hospital. A large, dark bruise from a particularly nasty bike accident on the left side of his face could be seen in the moonlight’s soft glow.

The porch swing creaking light. A soothing back and forth motion. That accident should have taken his life, but he was here. And it was all thanks to Dr. Pilcher’s divine will.

His mother was still fast asleep. She was one of ‘them’ now.

Living her factious life-style. A former CEO of some company now having been brought down to a barber. It wasn’t fair. Life here just was. Not. Fair.

How he longed for a world where recordings weren’t in every nook and cranny. To not have to worry of things he said, wondering if someone would take it the wrong way and turn him in to the ‘good’ Sherriff Pope. Have him executed publicly in front of his sobbing mother.

Unable to stand being in front of this perfect (too perfect) of a home for much longer, Riley got up from the swing making his way down the white and black steps.

Mostly everyone was in bed at this point. Riley tended to wander around town. Looking like a ‘lost little ghost’ in the eccentric Nurse Pam’s words. His gaze turned away from his little white picketed fence house back to the closed off wall where the woods were just behind.

The woods were forbidden.

He froze mid walk. Having that sensation of someone following him. Swallowing hard, Riley quickened his pace. The footsteps followed. Although it was a ‘pleasant’ town it didn’t mean crimes never took place.

They were almost in perfect sync. When Riley quickened his steps so did the person.

As soon as he passed the ice cream and sweets shop however they placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Nearly causing him to cry out in shock only to have his blue-green eyes meet to the dark brown’s that belonged to none other than Jason Higgins.

A smirk plastered on the other’s face. “Did I scare you Little Ghost?”

Riley scowled. He was beginning to hate that nickname, yanking himself away from the other. “The heck do you want Higgins?” Yeah they clearly did not get along.

“Oh. Someone’s touchy aren’t we. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t up to anything…you know, like your last little ‘episode’.”

A sigh escaped Riley’s lips. Jason just had to bring that up didn’t he? He tried to escape you see. Thought he could finally leave this town with or without his mother. Only to be caught by Sherriff Pope in the end result, brought back to Wayward Pines kicking and screaming.

“Yeah I…I wasn’t exactly right in the mind that day.” Riley muttered. Running a hand through light red hair.

“Anyone could see that. There’s still whispers at school.”

He narrowed his eyes. Now Jason was really beginning to get under his skin. “Can you just go now?” Riley demanded. “I came out here just to have some time to myself for once.”

Again Jason flashed him that coy, cocky little smirk. Tilting his head. “It’s dangerous to be walking by yourself though. Don’t want the monsters in the woods to get you.” He teased. “You need a body guard.”

Riley spoke through gritted teeth. “I. Don’t need. A damn bodyguard.”

A rustling in the trees however caused him to jump. Accidentally finding himself in Jason’s arms after tripping over his own feet, glaring dangerously hearing the other’s snickering laugh. “Looks like you do.” Jason mocked. “Little Ghost.”

“Just keep your hands to yourself.”

“Yes sir.”

With a deeply distraught sigh, Riley begrudgingly allowed Jason to follow.

Wishing.

Hoping.

That something good will eventually happen.


	2. Engagement

Riley’s next few days were a blur. A relative blur. He’d wake up. Get dressed in the same school uniform, have breakfast with his mother. Kiss her on the cheek. Try to avoid Jason on his way to school. Answer the right way of a question. Smile and pretend to be happy. Rinse and repeat. That was life in Wayward Pines.

His only real female friend, a pretty girl named Piper had been off school for several weeks due to having had her child. A healthy baby boy named Ryan. She was only sixteen. Riley understood that this town was big on pro-creation. That it was essential for their survival. But so young of age? It sickened him to see twelve-thirteen year olds even talk of adult matters.

Apparently by prom-night that was when the pro-creation ceremony was to begin.

Riley had a few female suitors himself. They were nice and polite but he just for whatever reason did not feel anything for that sex. Megan Fisher assured him that this was perfectly normal (not that he knew already), but he would have to at least adopt at some point after finding his partner. And raise that child well.

He hated this. Having to be forced to choose someone. It was un heard of. Taking another bite of his lunch from the corner of his eye he tried ignoring those around him.

A strong hand soon wrapped tight around his wrist. Bruising. Riley’s eyes glared into his offender’s. Refusing to intertwine his hand with the others. A sign that they would have made for a couple.

“Get your hand off of mine.” Riley demanded. Even Jason had a little more respect than this.

The other student all but smirked. Licking his lips. Daring Riley to do anything.

It wasn’t until moments later when a howl of pain escaped the other. Riley had kicked him in the lower areas and bit his hand hard enough for him to be let go. It was then did he leave the cafeteria, ignoring the foot falls of his classmates racing after him. He just wanted to get away from it all.

He ran into someone shortly after.

“Is there a problem, Mr. Alderson?”

_Oh shit_

Lifting his head, his eyes almost widened at the sight of Megan Fisher herself.

******Wayward Pines *******

He sat in a chair sitting across his teacher’s mahogany desk. The blond haired woman having her hands neatly folded in front of her. Neither said anything for a long period of time. Riley gripped the hem of his school shirt. The ticking of the clock sounding in his ears.

“I do believe I haven’t had the pleasure of having you in my office, Riley.” Megan noted. Her tone cheerful.

“I’ve never felt the need to come here Miss. Fisher.”

“Until now.”

His lips pursed in a thin line.

“Mr. Alderson-.”

“Riley,” he interrupted. Startling the teacher for a moment. “Please…ma’am. Just call me Riley, like everyone else.”

She smiled, giving a low nod. “Very well. Riley…it’s concerning me greatly and Dr. Pilcher that you are the only one who has not yet found a partner. What’s so bad about the young man that choose you?”

Blue eyes trained on him. Observing his every move.

“I haven’t found anyone I like yet ma’am. As for Derrick I…I’m fearful of him, you see.” That wasn’t true. Riley didn’t show fear to anyone. But he hoped by saying this, Megan would show at least a little sympathy.

Megan did nod. Leaning back in her chair. So far so good. “I’ve noticed you and Jason seem to know each-other quite well,” she began. A groan almost escaped his lips. Not wanting her to go ‘there’. “You’re in almost every class together. Have similar interests.”

Riley lowered his head. Biting the inside of his cheek. At least Jason was no Derrick. But the other could be quite ‘brutish’ when he was in the right mood. Although he did never lay a hand on Riley.

“I…Guess he’s alright.” He put on a show of blushing. Just to appease Megan whom seemed delighted by this.

“Wonderful,” she smiled. “I see the way you look at him.”

_With the desire to throw him over that damn wall_

For the next half-hour they just talked. About his and Jason’s ‘future’. How she’ll call him later and talk of the arrangement. Asking what his future goals were to become a true member of Wayward Pine’s productive society etc, etc.

“Thank you very, very much Miss. Fisher. I apologize on behalf of David Pilcher and Wayward Pines of the trouble I have since caused.” His perfect Pines persona was kicked back up. Behaving once again like a robot like all the other citizens.

As soon as he was allowed to leave was he swarmed. Crowded. Pushed against a wall unable to move. Seeing the familiar frame of Jason Higgins walk by, Riley pushed his way through the crowd.

Feeling quite literally sick to his stomach as to what he was about to ask out loud.

“Jason Higgins, would you do me the honor of being my beloved. To stand by my side, on June 6th?"th?” He proposed.

Oddly enough Jason didn’t hesitate to take it. Many students cheered while some clapped half-heartedly. The couple intertwined their hands as Miss. Fisher happily announced their engagement to those who did not hear over the speaker.

Riley’s face burned but all was as it should be. After all it’s just as Wayward Pine’s motto goes right?

Trying to leave? Try harder. Discussing your life before? Keep it a secret. Phone rings? Always let someone else answer it. Not working hard? Don’t let anyone notice. **Not happy**? Smile bigger. **Not enjoying your life in Wayward Pines?** Act normal.

The bold meaning the things Riley was but had to keep it a secret.

He wills himself not to cry over this when Jason walks him down the street. Faking a smile as they make their way over to the ice cream and sweets shop. Getting various congratulations from passerby’s that made him want to scream.

“Hey. Hey you two.”

A deep, male voice halts the ‘couple’ for a moment. Only then did Riley pull his hand away from Jason’s seeing a man with dark hair and looking quite battered approach them. Panting softly as if he had been running.

“Yes sir? What is it?” Riley asked.

“Do you have any idea…where I am?”

Jason arched a brow. Keeping Riley close. “You’re in Wayward Pines…of course. What happened to you?”

But the man looked horrified for a second. Pushing past the two muttering his thanks, while staring back at Riley in a quizzical manner.

“That wasn’t odd at all.” Jason muttered. Looking at Riley. “Must be new.”

“Yeah.” Riley nodded. Blinking curiously at his retreating figure.

Feeling something odd deep inside him as they walked inside their destination, ordering one vanilla ice cream and Riley having a cream soda. Strawberry flavored. His heart hammering. He knew that man. Knew him quite well actually he was sure. But what was his name? He was too scared to think of it aloud.

That was Wayward Pine’s number one rule you see: Don’t talk about the past period.

His head beginning to hurt from the day’s rather long events. Wanting nothing more than to just be home in the quiet of his home.

“So why’d you pick me?” Jason asked. “You hate me don’t you?”

“Trust me,” Riley began. Swirling his straw around in his drink. Watching the man from the corner of his eye disappear into the bar/restaurant Beverly Brown worked at. “You aren’t exactly my cup of tea…but Derrick isn’t my ideal type either. There is some difference between you two I suppose.” A phony smile. Like so many others.

He spotted a camera. In hiding in one of the upper corners on the ceiling.

“You really are something aren’t you my Little Ghost?” Jason grinned. Finishing off his frozen treat, leaning over to plant a gentle kiss over Riley’s lips. Somewhat forceful. Riley was the first to break it off.

Just that one kiss felt like ash over his lips. Burning. As if he needed to drink Holy Water in order to make himself pure again.

The smile however stayed plastered on for the camera’s and Pilcher himself when he greeted Riley. Telling the young man how thrilled he was of his and Jason’s engagement. He trudged past him shortly after back to his house. Kissing his mother, the only person he really trusted on the cheek and went up the stairs to his room.

Someone knocked on his front door in which his mother answered. He couldn’t hear who she was talking to nor did he honestly care.

As soon as he sat on the edge of his bed, a sob almost escaped. Riley put a hand over his mouth. His chest felt heavy. Tears began to leak in the corner of his eyes. He always prided himself for being strong. Stronger emotionally than most people. But only when he was alone did Riley show who he really was.

Weak.

Just a weak, vulnerable teenager. Believing that that’s all he’ll ever be and know himself to be.

“Riley? Riles? Dinner’s ready sweet-heart.” His mother, Helena called from downstairs. Repeating once when he didn’t answer, quickly drying his eyes.

“Coming mom.” He called back. Hoping his voice didn’t sound too choked up. When he reached the bottom, walking across the neatly polished wooden floors he blinked once seeing his mother pacing slight. “…Mom? Everything alright?”

She looked up at him. Dark brown eyes revealing that she was not ‘fine’ in the slightest but smiles regardless. Brushing a strand of strawberry blond hair from her face.

“I’m fine, Riles. Just fine. That was Dr. Pilcher at the door. He said…he’d like to come over with his sister and Jason,” now her voice too was becoming slightly choked up. “To discuss your engagement.”

He took in a small breath feeling her arms wrap tight around him. Cradling him against her as if he were an infant again. Whispering in his ear.

“I’m sorry…I’m so, so sorry, Riley…”

Riley shook his head. Sniffling some wiping his eyes. He hated it when she blamed herself. Helena had no control over it. “Mom. Please don’t say it’s your fault again,” he whispered. Eyes looking up in the corner just in case. Still not knowing if their house was bugged to. Everything else was after all. “You didn’t do this…You didn’t know.”

She shook her head. Gripping the side of it gently feeling a migraine kicking in. “Just remember to do as we practice alright love?”

“I understand…” he murmured. “Don’t talk of the past.”

She gave him one more, almost bone crushingly tight hug before smiling once again. Her face was beginning to hurt from all the damn smiling.

_Ethan please…Please. If I can’t protect my boy…if something happens to me, it’s up to you_

 


	3. Don't Discuss Your Life Before

Back home, Ben Burke: Only child to Teresa and Ethan strummed away on his guitar strings. Dark circles graced around his eyes, a clear sign he had not slept well or recently. How could he? _Your best-friend and your dad are missing and you’re sitting here doing nothing about it_ Ben’s inner thoughts blamed him. Lips pursed in a thin line.

It was all so hard to believe. Just how could two people up and vanish without a single trace of them left behind?

Ethan Burke wasn’t the type to just run off with some other woman, like his mother tended to worry about. Ben knew his father well enough (or thought he did any-way). And his friend would always call his parents if something happened that he couldn’t make it on time back home.

A sick feeling pooled. Coiled around him like a snake.

First his best-friend was missing. Now his father.

“Something’s not right.” He whispered. Gripping the guitar pick his friend gave him just before he up and vanished into thin air.

And something NEEDED to be done.

******Wayward Pines*******

Riley awoke the next morning to find his mother had already left for work. Early morning sunlight filtered in filling their home with its natural rays, lighting every corner. He noticed a white piece of paper with her cursive hand writing.

**_I know you aren’t a breakfast eater but please, try to eat something?_ **

**_You’ve looked so pale and thin lately. Made you some pancakes._ **

**_~Mom_ **

He smiles just a bit at this. Although he never really was hungry in the morning hours he did quite enjoy the pancakes. Adding his favorite toppings of apricot jam and syrup. After he ate his breakfast he took a shower, got dressed in his school uniform and carried on his ‘daily routine’.

People were out and about as they usually were. Parents were walking their younger children to school, adults going to work.

Fortunately, he had a break from his future ‘husband’. Jason usually hung around his little gang of friends he noticed in the mornings and then would hang out with Riley in the afternoon hours. Along the way to school however he turned his head.

There he was.

That man he and Jason met a few days ago.

The scratches on his face had healed but some bruises could still be seen. Reminding Riley much of how he looked after recovering from his bike accident. “…Is something wrong sir?” He asks when the older man approaches.

“Riley. What’s wrong with you?” Ethan Burke demanded. Yes. Riley knew who he was. Knew him from the minute he first saw him. But with ‘Them’ constantly watching…

Riley blinked. Laughing nervously as several people he knew worked for Pilcher looked their way. “W-What are you talking about ‘Sir’?” He emphasized hoping Ethan would get the hint.

Ethan narrows his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose. First Kate and Beverly, now Riley.

Looking over his shoulder, then back at Ethan he whispers in his ear. “I can’t say much, Mr. Burke. They’re watching us.” It’s so quiet it’s as if Riley’s lips were moving yet nothing was actually said. “My mother and I have lived here, in Wayward Pines for at least a month.”

EXACTLY like Kate and Beverly although they had lived here longer supposedly. Riley looks down when Ethan gives him a flabbergasted expression. “That’s impossible,” he hissed. “My family met you and your mother at the park just four damn weeks ago.”

This is hurting Riley deeply but he truly cannot say anything more. “I’m sorry,” he whispers again. Shaking his head. “I…I almost got reckoned once, Mr. Burke. I don’t want to put myself or my mother in any more danger then we already are…”

When he hears the academy bell ding, Riley makes a move to leave when a firm hand halted him just for a minute. He didn’t know how much the teen knew of his ‘condition’ but breathing out, he asked.

“Riley…Am I having another relapse do you think?”

The teen gave a shake of his head, mouths ‘no’ and carries on quickly to school. Not wanting to face detention with Miss. Fisher.

_Later_

Dinner with Pilcher, Pam and Jason proved to be more than awkward for Riley and Helena. Pam and his mother engaged in typical gossip although his mother wasn’t the type, she listened regardless to Pam’s stories about some of the people. Laughing when Pam laughed. Listening when she talked.

“Oh I can’t believe our son’s are going to be engaged soon.” Pam began. A smile painted along her face. “An ‘Alderson+Pilcher’ merging. Just think about it.”

Riley glanced down at his half-eaten plate of food. Pushing most of it around with his fork.

“It’s certainly exciting,” Helena ‘agrees’. Smiling at her soon to be son-in-law. “What do you plan on doing for the community Jason?”

“To help Dr. Pilcher of course,” Jason said with a too smug expression for Helena’s liking. “What about you, Riley?”

“Um…I’m not sure. Maybe work at a pet store? I worked at one part time back-.”

His mother gave him a nudge with her foot. Face now pale in color.

“Back where, Riley?” Pam asked with an arched brow.

“Don’t discuss the past darling.” Helena chastised cheerfully. Laughing nervously once. Fidgeting in her seat.

“I-I understand. Sorry.”

Jason places a hand on his leg. “It’s alright. Just don’t let it happen again.”

But outside a series of commotion sounded. Rushing towards the window people could be seen running out of their homes down the street. Helena covered a hand over her mouth. A sick feeling pooled in her stomach.

 _Mr. Burke you better be alright_ Riley swallows hard as the Pilcher’s, Jason, he and his mother soon find themselves among the crowd. His face is ghostly white when he sees the restaurant slash bartender owner Beverly Brown dragged by two men, to where Sherriff Pope can be seen standing.

“I’d like to thank everyone,” Pope begins. Making sure he’s heard as poor Beverly is chained. “For their hard work, especially the Ballingers, on catching Beverly. This woman is being brought to justice!”

“JUSTICE, JUSTICE, JUSTICE!”

The crowd’s chants echo in Riley’s ears. He doesn’t want to be here. Squeezing his mother’s hand tight. Beverly had been such a good friend to her. She was there for them after Riley’s father died. Just as much of a family friend as the Burke’s were. What ‘justice’ is this for her? What could she have _possibly_ done?

He will never forget the sounds Beverly made. Her wails. Pope’s words loud and clear.

“She broke a law. She discussed the past.”

“Don’t discuss the past!” The crowd minus Riley and his mother repeat. “Do not discuss your life before!”

A knife is raised. Gleaming in the moon’s light.

He can’t watch, he really cannot watch what is to happen. Helena has tears in her eyes. Burying her face in her hands.

Beverly twitches when her neck is cut. Mere words cannot describe how Riley feels as the crowd actually cheers. Some look away however. Time appeared to be on a stand still. His legs nearly buckled, in which Jason caught him.

“Look Riley,” he whispered in his ear. Actually making Riley watch. “You see? THIS is true justice. Beverly broke the number one law. And what happens when you break a law? You deserve a punishment.”

“You’re really damn lucky that didn’t happen to you, Alderson.” Another boy behind him jeered. “That’s what happens to those who betray us.”


	4. Reunions

Riley looked truly much of a ghost after he and his mother finally had to leave the horrid scene. Helena was still crying even after they met up with Ethan, gripping his hand tight leading them into their home.

It wasn’t fair, he thought. Bile rising quick in his throat. Covering his mouth racing for the closest bathroom. His hands gripped the edges of the toilet tight. Knuckles almost white.

 _She…She was murdered. In front of her own daughter just because she talked about her life before? That’s not justice! It’s cruel! Barbaric. Twisted! Fu-_ Before he could finish his inner ranting he vomited the remains of his dinner. Coughing and spluttering, wiping his chin with a clean towel he grabbed from the cupboard above the toilet fumbling to get it open.

“Riles? Are you alright?” Ethan’s voice sounded from outside the closed door. “Can I come in?”

“Fine,” Riley choked out. “I’m…I’m just fine.”

The doorknob turned. Riley panted softly after he had finished, his stomach feeling better somewhat watching the older male enter soon kneeling down beside him. “It was a set up,” Ethan whispered. “Do you remember my partner Kate?”

Riley gave a light nod. His head still spinning. “Kind of. Yeah…”

“Her and her husband, Harold. They were the ones who turned Beverly in.”

“But I still don’t get it. Why don’t they want us to talk about who we were before?”

Ethan shook his head. He hadn’t been here as long as Riley or his mother had, this was all new to him. “Damned if your mother and I know. It’s that Sherriff that much I can say. Real crazy. You be-careful if you ever see him again.”

Oh Riley made sure to stay away from Sherriff Arnold Pope. You see, Riley got vibes from people. If you were good he could tell. If you weren’t good he could easily tell. Like his father he could read people like a book.

“Sometimes I wish dad was here,” Riley sighed. Closing his eyes brief. Last year he was killed in a fatal shooting. He wasn’t a cop or an agent like Ethan. Just an innocent man trying to help who only got caught in the cross fire. “I bet he’d know what to do. How to get us out of this…whatever it is.”

Ethan nodded solemnly. Giving Riley’s shoulder a pat. “Your father was a good man. Bit of a geek,” just to try and make the kid smile some or grin. “But he was an over all good person.”

After a moment or so of silence Riley cleared his throat. Thanking Ethan for helping him back on his feet. “I…I should probably get back to mom. Is she doing any better?”

Ethan sighed heavily. Shaking his head. He knew how close Helena was to Beverly. After losing her husband and now her best-friend this was going to drastically change the woman’s life. “She’s going to need some time to heal, Riley. You know how close they were. Just be there for her as much as you possibly can. You’re the only one who can really protect her.”

Riley nodded in understanding, walking back out of the bathroom where his mother could be seen still in a daze. Ethan talked gently to her. Saying he didn’t know how but he’d do what he can to help if she needed him.

It was up to him now.

**~****Wayward Pines*****~**

He wasn’t sure he was ready to go back to school in all honesty. Part of him was in such a fog after Beverly’s execution. Kids still talked about it. Some agreed of course that she deserved it, while there were others like him who were too afraid to voice their opinion on the matter when asked. Only to ‘agree’ as well.

Riley honestly never thought he’d be that boy. The one sitting on the school rooftop cloud watching as if he were in some cheesy high-school drama or anime/manga series. But it was peaceful.

That’s what he liked about it most being up here.

The clouds took his mind off some of the events last night. Watching as they floated ever so lazily along. Wishing he could be like that.

The only time he moved from ‘his spot’ had been when the bell dinged for afternoon classes. Jason of course greeted him. Kissing him on the lips making a nice show of it to those who still had a crush on Riley. Letting them know just who he belonged to.

“Some of us are going to the restaurant after school. Care to join us?” Jason asked.

Riley shrugged off his gym shirt. Shaking his head. “I’d like to but I haven’t been feeling the greatest all day.”

“You have been looking a little pale. Still thinking about last night?”

“I just…I’m still new to this kind of thing I guess, you know?”

“Do you agree with it?”

He froze. _Don’t answer it. It’s a trick question_ he swallowed. Looking up at Jason. “Of course.” Another fake smile crossed his face. “Beverly Brown…Deserved what happened to her. She broke a law, as you said last night. Law breakers should never get off scot-free.”

Jason all but smiled in great approval. He caught one student talking rather poor of how Wayward Pines handles certain situations. Riley may be his future husband, but that wouldn’t stop him from turning Riley in or punish him in some way.

“Good,” Jason murmured. A hand is placed in between the other’s thigh. “Looks like you’re finally starting to understand.”

A shudder coursed up his spine. Licking his lips at the odd sensation. Jason still had him pinned to the lockers. Clenching his fists tight at his sides when he moves his hand up. Up to the front of his pants. Riley squeezes his eyes shut.

He grits his teeth as Jason strokes him.

He doesn’t touch Riley anywhere else.

Just to give him a little ‘taste’ of what to expect on the night of June 6th.

But Jason is not who Riley is thinking of at this moment.

Rather someone else…

**~****Wayward Pines*****~**

The smile stayed intact after his moment with Jason. Shrugging off his backpack when he all but hurried home. Putting on a decent show for the camera’s. “Riley? Is that you?” His mother called from the kitchen.

“Yeah mom,” he answered. Once again faking any hurt that he may feel. “Is everything alright?”

Her tall frame could be seen when she entered the main room. Her light brown eyes still showed sadness from last night’s events yet Riley saw something else in them as well. Happiness. Relief. Yet for what he didn’t quite understand.

“Come in the kitchen,” she said. “There’s some people here I know you’ll like to see.”

The young man followed after her. Arching a brow. Not understanding what she was going on about but then he could see them. They came into full clarity. A huge grin spread his tear streaked face.

There. Standing in his kitchen…

Were Teresa and Ben Burke. Standing beside Ethan.

“Riles.”

Before he could even say anything, Ben all but tackled Riley in a huge hug. Both were laughing. Actually laughing. None of it was fake or staged like it had been for Riley since the day he and his mother awoke in this strange hell hole of a town.

“Oh…I have to be part of this.” Teresa Burke laughed softly. Riley all but welcomed her.

Finally, the Burke’s and the Alderson’s were reunited once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pleased to say that another Wayward Pines fic is in progress. Not a sequel to this I'm afraid, the next one is a bit more OC centric and their relationship with Jason. A bit darker than this that much I will say. Just thought I'd let you know, I'm super thrilled writing it as we speak :) 
> 
> Until next chapter! 
> 
> Not sure if I'm ready for this week's last episode orz...my summer addiction is closing ;;


	5. Do Not Try To Leave

“Can we go back to the hospital? I want to check if they have my guitar and phone yet.”

Riley could tell Ben was becoming annoyed of being under ‘house arrest’ so to speak. Green eyes shifted from his school notes to his friend sitting across from Theresa at the kitchen table. This was what it was like for him and his mother when they first arrived. Helena didn’t want him wandering around the town until she was sure it was ‘safe’.

“Your father just wants to make sure we’re safe. Especially after the day we’ve had.”

“For how long?” Ben muttered. Looking around the house that once belonged to Beverly Brown. “Just sit here and watch the paint dry? There’s no wifi, no computer, no TV. Riley will be going to school soon.”

A thoughtful frown crossed his face when a lightbulb went off in his head. He knew Ethan didn’t want them out right now, but a little walk around town couldn’t hurt surely.

“Hey,” he spoke up catching their attention. “Mrs. Burke, what if I showed Ben around town for a while and show him my school? Just for a couple hours.”

Ben turned to his mother with a pleading look. Theresa frowned. But with a sigh she did eventually cave in. Riley was trustworthy at least.

“Alright. But be-careful please? Don’t talk to anyone you don’t know.”

“Yes ma’am. Alright Mr. Burke,” Riley gathered his things smiling at Ben. “Let me give you the grand tour of the ‘happiest place on Earth’.”

They soon found themselves out in cool, fresh air. Autumn was beginning to make its arrival the way the pine trees surrounding the town began to change into various beautiful shades of autumn colors.

Ben’s arm was still in its cast after their car accident. It was starting to itch in which Riley gave him a pencil to help him out. “Thanks.” Ben sighed with relief, lightly itching his arm with the eraser part of the pencil. “Can’t wait to get this thing off.”

“No problem. I’m glad you guys are okay and, well, here. It’s been….a hectic last few weeks.”

He cringed inwardly as they passed the spot where Beverly was executed. Remembering the event unfortunately perfectly in his mind. Sometimes, whenever he passes her restaurant he swears he can still see her outside.

The school, ‘Wayward Pine’s Academy’ was just up ahead. Students in uniform already passed them giving Ben an odd look in which he raised a brow.

“What’s up with them?”

Riley shook his head. “Don’t worry. Mom and I got the same type of looks, when we first arrived. You get used to it.”

Jason was nowhere to be seen. Riley was relieved to say the least. He’d been wanting just a little time to spend with his real friend. “So are you,” Ben began. Not quite sure how to word this. “Are you like, did you-?”

“Am I dating anyone?” Riley helped finish for him with a faint smile.

Ben nodded. His face flushed slight. “Yeah. I mean not that I really care or anything. Just curious.”

Riley brushed a strand of red hair away from his fore head. “Well…Yeah. I’m dating this guy, Jason Higgins.” Engaged to be precise but he couldn’t tell Ben that.

“What’s he like?”

“Wonderful,” Riley answered a little quick to Ben’s surprise. Not knowing of the camera’s that were watching their every move. “Jason’s great. His mother is lovely to. Real pleasant people.”

Ben arched a brow as they approached the school. “Why are you acting like that?”

“Like what?”

“Just…You’re kinda acting weird now. No offense.”

With a weary sigh, Riley placed his hands on Ben’s shoulders. Speaking in a low, firm voice. “They’re watching us.” He whispered.

The other teen looked at Riley. His face slightly pale looking all around until he noticed indeed a camera on the flag post, then back down at his friend. “I don’t-.”

“Riley.”

Jason’s familiar voice caused him to pull away from Ben. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled a big of a smile he possibly could shaking like a leaf on the inside at Jason’s glaring look. Then back at Ben mouthing ‘I’ll tell you everything later. Just go back home. And don’t dawdle.’

With that, Riley had no choice but to scurry off to Jason leaving Ben more confused than he ever was in his whole life.

**~****WaywardPines****~**

Morning and afternoon came and went. Riley was back from school catching up on his homework, listening to just a small radio beside him while Ben looked out his bedroom window. Watching the rain fall hard over the town that was Wayward Pines.

“So Jason’s treating you okay. Right?”

“Yeah,” Riley looked up on his last notes. “Of course…He’s a really good guy, Ben.”

Ben narrowed his eyes. Not at all convinced. Riley’s eye always twitched (his right eye), whenever he was lying. That was his tell. “Riles. You don’t have to lie to me. Even though the cameras are-.”

 

“Hey. Isn’t that your dad?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not. Just look.”

Averting his gaze from Riley, Ben looked back out his window. Curious he found his friend to be right. It was in fact Ethan Burke returning with Helena whom quickly walked inside their home. But he looked to be waiting for someone else.

Looking at each other with raised brows, Riley looked just a bit closer. “Why was he with your mom?”

“Damned if I know…wait. Someone’s coming.”

They crouched low in case they were spotted. The person approaching Ethan was another woman. Odd. Odd indeed.

“I don’t under-wait! Ben, get back in here!” Riley hissed in panic seeing the other open up his window carefully jumping out onto the roof. “We aren’t supposed to be outside!”

Ben refused to listen of course. Pulling up his hoodie, he looked at Riley with pleading eyes. “Just cover for me alright? I promise I won’t be long.”

Riley shook his head. He was gone before another word out of Riley could be uttered.

_Stupid. Why does he never-?_

Sherriff Pope’s voice suddenly snapped him away from Ben. Now this was even odder. Why was he here? In their home?

“Y-You know…I think Ben or Riley may want some ice cream. I’ll go get them.”

“No, no Helena I can-.”

“Don’t I get a thank you?”

His heart began to speed up. Licking his lips with his ear pressed against the door. _Thank you for what?_ “A thank you for saving your lives.” He could hear the man answer seemingly his own thought.

“Come to think of it. You and your son, Helena, have not once thanked me. Or your husband. You three have gotten a lot of special treatment in this town.”

 _Oh yeah. Yeah we’re treated REAL_ special Riley gritted his teeth. Balling his hand in a tight fist. Listening as his mother speaks next. Always the bolder one of the two. “You almost had my son killed.” She spat.

“He broke a law, Mrs. Alderson. Your boy’s damn well lucky he got off easy. I’ve had it up to HERE, for my patience with the Alderson’s and the Burke’s.”

Riley strains to hear more. Listening to Theresa tell him he needs to leave.

“Fine…But you folks better remember…this, is my town.”

The sound of shuffling footsteps could be heard. Then a door closing. More and more anger bubbled within Riley at this ‘sheriff’. “Mom! Mom!” Ben’s sudden voice nearly caused him to jump a foot in the air, all but bolting out of his room when he opened the bedroom door careful racing down the stairs.

“Ben, where have you been?” Theresa snapped.

“Are you alright?” Riley asked his mother.

“I’m fine, Riley. We both are.” She answered yet her voice was shaken.

“I was right. He’s with her…He’s with Kate.”

Theresa froze. Her husband was with another woman? Riley and Helena looked equally as stunned. Helena knew Ethan had been quite close to Kate Ballinger, but THAT close? Enough to hurt his own family?

Sometime later they walked out as a group. Looking for Ethan and Kate.

Riley gave Ben a look of disbelief as he whispered. Theresa and Helena talked quietly among themselves. “Are you sure you saw them?”

“I’m positive, Riley,” Ben spoke back. Hands clenched tight at his sides. “How could dad…it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Is that him?”

At the sound of Helena’s questioning voice, they lifted their heads up. Riley’s heart all but stopped. Recognizing the car with the flashing red and blue lights. “…We gotta go. Now.” The chase was on. Their feet pounded against the ground. It felt as if Riley wasn’t even walking but rather flying, making sure he didn’t run into anything.

Faster and faster they ran.

Where they didn’t know. Riley just knew they were dead if Pope caught them.

A tall, metal electrified fence blocked the group from going any further. “Where you going?” Pope’s voice boomed. Theresa and Helena stood in front of their sons. “How many times do I have to tell you?” Closer and closer he got. Riley braced himself. “This, is MY town! YOU have to ask permission to leave!”

Helena raised her hands up to appease him. “W-We know, we know, Arnold.”

“What the hell is wrong with this family?”

Riley gasped. His arm had been grabbed bruising tight before he was tossed as if he were nothing but a rag doll, his back making harsh contact against the Sherriff’s car. “Don’t you touch him!” Ben hollered, only to receive a punch sending him back in Theresa’s arms. Blood instantly covered his face.

“Please!” Theresa and Helena beg.

“Please,” Helena chokes out. “Please…don’t hurt them.”

“Get up,” Pope orders Riley. Taking him by his elbow to hoist him back on his feet. “Are you okay?”

Before he could open his mouth he was hit in the stomach. The sherriff had his gun pointed directly at Riley’s throat threatening to shoot the struggling teen if he so much moved an inch again. “RILEY!”

“That…Was for your daddy.” Pope warns Ben. Gun still at Riley’s throat. He swallows hard feeling the cold metal against his skin. “Now. If you move one more time, I’ll blow his head off. Why would you do that, Riley? Try to leave with THEM? Don’t you like it here?”

He motions the gun at Ben.

“You. Get in the car with him. Don’t even think about getting out.”

After shoving Riley inside he shoved Ben in the back. “Are you alright?” Riley choked out. Rummaging through his pocket to see if he had something for Ben to wipe the blood off.

“I’m fine…Are you alright?”

“Scared as hell honestly.”

They watched with wide eyes as Pope approaches their mothers. Looking at one another. If they got out, they were dead. If they stayed, they were dead. “We’ve gotta do something.” Ben whispered. “We can’t-.”

Ben’s words were cut. A shadow swooped in tackling Pope away just as he was about to strike either woman. “Ethan!” Theresa called out, tears of relief prickling in her eyes.

Never had any of them been so just thrilled to see him. They watched as he punched Pope repeatedly again and again, until he was the one suffering. Soon it changed. Pope managed to get out from under Ethan, holding his gun. “I got ya…”

Adrenaline kicked in. Higher than ever. Without honestly thinking, Riley ordered Ben to drive. Just slam right into the man sending him flying a few feet away from Ethan. Theresa and Helena climbed in shortly after.

“You think you want to know the truth. But you don’t,” Riley can hear Pope say. “It’s worse than anything any of you can imagine…”

Riley swallowed. Closing his eyes. Helena sobbed softly. That’s right. They didn’t know…the Burke’s had no idea.

The doors of the fence opened.

Something ran out as Ethan made it inside the vehicle.

A savage roar shook Riley and Ben to their cores.

Watching horrified as the sheriff’s body was dragged outside. Riley looked at his mother. Her face white like cottage cheese.

The Burke’s truly had no idea just what this town really was.


	6. The Truth

Autumn was making its decent over the town of Wayward Pines. Many could feel the change in the air. The pine trees surrounding the quaint town began to change into various, beautiful colors of fall.

Ben’s father Ethan had just recently been appointed as Wayward Pine’s new sheriff. Riley could tell the older man did not exactly want this position but in all honesty, he believed Ethan Burke was the best possible thing for Wayward Pines. Anyone was better than Pope.

“What were those things we heard that one night?”

The minute Ben asks Riley he bit the inside of his cheek. He knew what they were. Miss. Fisher told him, Jason and another student the whole story about a year ago. But he couldn’t tell Ben himself. No. That was forbidden until Megan told him herself.

“I…Can’t tell you.”

Ben arched a brow. “Because of the cameras?”

Riley shook his head. A strand of red hair falling in front of his face. “No. You’ll find out at Orientation though.”

A sigh escaped Ben’s lips. “Whatever.” He muttered. Reaching up to brush the strands away from Riley. “You should get a hair-cut by the way. Starting to look like a sheep dog.”

“Oh thanks.” Riley stuck his tongue out, earning a chuckle from both. “So how’s your dad handling the new role of sheriff?”

Ben shrugged one shoulder. Shifting his bag, a bit. “I guess he seems to think it’s alright. You know how he is though. Doesn’t really open up much.”

Lowering his gaze away a bit from Ben when he saw the older male with his friends. “Yeah. Uh, I’ll see you later okay Ben? Meet you at lunch. Enjoy your orientation.”

He spoke so quickly Ben didn’t really have any time to respond. Watching only with a concerned look as he scurried off to Jason.

 _So much for spending quality time with my best and only friend_ he thought sourly. Not paying attention to a girl with medium length brown hair walk past beside her friend until she spoke. Smiling with fondness at him.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” He muttered.

The school bell started shortly after.

Meanwhile.

“We should be allowed to have our own place soon.” Jason spoke quietly. Riley furrowed his brows, nodding.

“Yeah. Sounds great.” He murmured. They were walking alone. Ben’s orientation had begun. All Riley could think really was how he was handling hearing ‘The Truth’, of Wayward Pines. What it actually was.

He could remember feeling sick at first. Riley had so desperately wanted to tell his mother, but knew if he did she wouldn’t take the news well like what Megan had explained to them.

Jason felt anger burning inside. Grabbing Riley harsh by the shoulders, pushing him into the nearest row of lockers. “What’s wrong with you? Ever since he came here, you’re acting…acting different around me.”

“Ben’s my friend, Jason. You don’t impress me. You never did.”

His face is gripped hard. So hard, Jason’s nails dig into his skin.

“On June 6th we WILL be married. You can’t get out of this, Riley. You know what happens to people who try.”

“Ethan wouldn’t allow it.”

“Burke’s nothing. THEY won’t let you get out. You're mine, whether you like it or not. I claimed you first.” A hand traveled down to Riley’s neck, pushing the collar of his shirt down rubbing his thumb over a large purplish bruise mark.

Riley all but shivered under his touch. Gritting his teeth feeling Jason run his tongue along the mark. “If they find out you’re rebelling...I won’t let them stop from what they’ll do to you. I’ll make sure I’m there to see it.”

“I hate you.” Riley hissed. Angry tears threatening to fall. “I damn you and this town to Hell.”

“You’re damning yourself then.”

Riley doesn’t understand why he fights back still. He should just be the good little ‘submissive’ that he is, but he’s not. And this angered Jason. It sent him in a fury when Riley fought against him or challenged Pilcher’s ways of thinking.

~~~

The room had darkened. Students lined up in rows, all members of the First Generation. Riley was given a lit candle by Amy to light Ben and the other’s candles they held. As soon as he approached Ben, Riley tried to hide any signs of what Jason had done to him hours prior. Once again putting on a good show for the camera.

Their hands touched all but briefly in which Riley quickly re-coiled. Stepping back as soon as the other two candles from the students were lit.

The pounding on the desks began. Louder and louder each time.

Riley nodded when Ben looked his way. Trying not to cringe the way Jason all but glared at the other.

 


	7. Assault

Ben and Riley could be seen sitting on the porch swing of the Alderson home. Night had long since fallen. The only sounds heard had been the fake crickets chirping and the swing creaking slowly. A bruise could be seen just underneath Riley’s eye. Left by Jason.

“Do you remember that poster I had in my room?” Ben asked quietly. Riley took note the edge in his voice. The way his hands were clasped tight together.

“The one of the Earth?” Riley questioned. Having a feeling he knew as to where this conversation was heading. Megan Fisher had her ways of making people…think. A lot. He had for a year since been trying to avoid her, but the hypnotherapist had her ways as stated. He couldn’t stand the thought of Ben falling under one of her ‘spells’.

“There’s like…billions of people on Earth. We have more and more each day. I-I don’t…” he took a small breath. Hands clasping tighter. “That thought always just made me feel, small. Do you ever feel that way…Riley? Just nothing but, an insect?”

Riley opened his mouth and closed it again. Looking away from Ben giving a low nod of his head. “Yeah. Sometimes, I guess. Mostly…when I’m with Jason but…but what made you think of this, Ben?”

He knew of course what it was. Riley felt something very similar when he first had biology.

Ben shrugged. His thumbs pressed together. “Science class.”

Not the best at comforting others, Riley with great awkwardness put his arm around Ben’s shoulder. Giving it a light pat feeling the other lean in just a bit more to his touch. “You’re just over thinking,” he said. “It’s only science. C’mon. Why don’t we head to the restaurant? A bite would make us both feel better I think.”

The dark haired male gave a nod. Thinking maybe food would make him feel a bit better and spending time with Riley. “I’ll let my mom know…and by the way,” he bit his lower lip. Not quite sure how to ask this. “Uh…About Jason. Does he…does he ever…” Looking around, grimacing when he sees a camera pointed at the Alderson home on the lamp post then quickly back at Riley.

“N-Never mind. I’ll head back home then meet you back here?”

“Yeah.” Riley nodded. Clearing his throat. “Y-Yeah. That’s cool.”

“Cool.”

As they both retreated to let their mother’s know neither had any idea one of them was kicking themselves inwardly. _COOL? Really? That’s all you can come up with to say Alderson/Burke? Just ‘cool’? How lame_

As he took out a nice set of clothes, Riley couldn’t help but smile. A genuine smile. One he had not had since the day he awoke in this town a year ago. It’s been far too long he and Ben spent any real quality time together. His heart beat fast at this thought. Blinking. How odd, he thought. He never felt this way around Ben before or had he?

_“Riley! Ben’s back. Don’t keep him waiting too long.”_

“Okay mom, thanks!” He responded, quickly putting a simple shirt over his head and a pair of nice dress pants. In Wayward Pine’s after all one must be dressed well for every occasion.

The squeak of the first step on the stairs was heard as he began making his way down. Gripping the railing unnaturally tight.

_It’s just dinner. It’s just dinner. Remember: Even if you don’t like him, you’re still with Jason. It’s only dinner_

Stepping off the last step, he smiled at the sight of Ben all dressed up by the door (Theresa’s work no doubt) which almost made him laugh. “Well don’t you look fancy?” he teased, chuckling at Ben’s eye roll.

“Very funny. Shall we go m’lady?”

Now it was Riley’s turn to roll his eyes. Scowling playfully at his mother hearing her chuckle. “Let’s just go yeah?”

“Have fun you two.” Helena called softly out.

“We will. We’ll be back by ten at the most.”

**~****WaywardPines****~**

The café, run by a pretty girl named Ruby was quiet tonight. Only Arlene, receptionist of Sheriff Pope’s…or now Sheriff’s Burke’s office had been the only one present. Giving Riley a side-eyed glance and an arch of her brow. He all but shook his head. It was just a nice time with his friend, which he mouthed the word out in haste pointing his thumb at Ben.

Ben could feel his face turn red when they sat across from each-other at a booth. “Arlene spreads gossip you know.” He murmured.

Riley gave a dismissive wave. “Aw she’s harmless.”

“Here you go kiddos.”

Ruby’s cheerful voice spoke handing them each a menu. Riley all but ignored the twinkle in her eye at the sight of the pair. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Iced coffee please.”

“Just a soda.”

“Coming right up. Let me know when you’re ready to order.”

Yeah. He had a gut feeling they were going to be the talk of the town alright. “So, what do you think about Amy?”

Ben shrugged one shoulder. Looking over the menu. “She’s cute. But I don’t think she’s my type.”

“What do you mean?”

He bites his lower lip, looking around making sure no one was eaves dropping then back at Riley. “Did…Did you ever have that, that ‘pro creation’ talk?”

Ah.

Was Amy pressuring him? Riley found in thought before nodding. Having made his decision on what to eat. “That’s why you’ve been weird around her. Yeah. Mrs. Fisher gave our class the ‘talk’ a year ago.” He rubbed the back of his neck. It didn’t bother him per se mind you, but seeing so many girls his own age having children whilst being children. Yeah that part disturbed him.

“Wayward Pines is big on that you see,” he began. Knowing the cameras were watching. Someone probably listening. “The creation of new life…they want babies and marriage from young people like you and me, if we’re to get what we want they have to get it first.”

“Then why were you paired with Jason?”

“I don’t know,” he smiled when Ruby brought back his ice coffee and Ben’s soda. Thanking the woman and giving her his order. When Ben had done the same he turned his head back after she left. “I swear I over- heard Mrs. Fisher one day…talking about someone that may need to be ‘operated’ on.”

Ben’s mouth dropped open with an unmistakable look of utter shock on his face. Riley quickly reminds him to look happy despite his quivering hands.

“Operate?” Ben choked out. “Y-You mean…”

“This is all speculation but…but I can see them doing it Ben. They know Jason’s leadership material and for whatever reason see me to. I can’t give Jason a child so, so I think they want to change me somehow. Not into a woman, but operate on…my male…”

The thought was too disturbing. Too unimaginable. Disgusting.

“I…I have to let my dad know. He’s the new sheriff. He can-.”

Riley halted him. Looking at Ben with pleading eyes. Having just given away a massive secret. “Ben, you can’t say a word to _anyone_. We…We have to play along in this type of town.”

“But this is SICK,” Ben hissed. Clenching and un clenching his fists. “You aren’t even okay with this. They can’t just operate on you without your permission.”

Riley shushed him quickly when their food was delivered. Faking once again another smile. “Come on,” he muttered. “Let’s just enjoy our meal. And forget I told you anything.”

“But-.”

“Forget, Ben. Just forget.”

A sigh of defeat. Ben couldn’t believe this was happening. Not to the one person he cared about in this whole damn town aside from his parents that is. The food tasted good but Ben didn’t feel like eating. How could he after what Riley had just told him may happen to him?

The one thing that hurt Ben most had been the fact they couldn’t leave. Ever.

They were stuck in Wayward Pines until the day they died.

**~****WaywardPines****~**

It was a cool night. Riley had walked Ben home. There was no conversation and he tried not to grimace when his friend slammed the front door. Begging. Hoping inward that he wouldn’t tell a soul in that house.

“Riley. There you are.”

He almost jumped a foot in the air at the sound of Jason’s voice. With him, were his two friends Sean and Mike.

“Jason,” he forced a smile. “Hi…Do you need something?”

“Let’s go for a little walk. Shall we?”

**~****WaywardPines****~**

Ethan Burke found Riley Alderson in the alley approximately at twelve am. Unconscious and unmoving. Almost immediately did he lift the teen in his arms after checking his pulse and heart beat, realizing he was alive but weak.

“Help!” He hollered to some nurses and doctors after barging in the hospital. “I need help!”

They all but rushed over. “Oh my God!” Nurse Pam exclaimed. Rushing to Riley’s side after he was put on a stretcher, wrapped in Ethan’s jacket. “What the hell happened to him?”

“I just found him like this. There’s signs of sexual assault. Is he a real doctor?”

“Of course he is,” Pam snapped. “The children of Wayward Pines are treasured. Bring him to the ER quick,” Pam ordered one of the candy striper nurses then back at Ethan. Deeply troubled by this news. “This has never happened before…who would do this? And to a First Generation?”

Ethan shook his head. “I don’t have a clue. Riley’s…He’s never had any enemies that I know.”

“Go call his mother. She needs to know.”

The sheriff made haste to call Helena first then Theresa. It didn’t take more than a second before Helena Alderson pushed open the doors with Theresa and Ben not far behind. “Oh…my baby.” Helena willed herself not to sob at the sight of her son lying their unconscious on a stretcher. But it was too much.

“Ethan,” Theresa breathed out. Having to force herself to tear away from the scene. “You HAVE to find the one who did this to him.”

Before Ethan could reply, Riley’s eyes eventually opened. His legs hurt. His lower half hurt. Everything hurt.

“Jason,” he choked out. “Where’s…Where’s Jason?”

Ben’s heart dropped. Not understanding why Riley would ask for someone like him, listening as Pam spoke gently to him. “I’ve already called him up, Riley. He’ll be here shortly. Do you need anything to drink hon?”

“Water…”

Helena wiped her eyes, saying she’ll go get it for him.

Pam wanted only a few people inside at this point not wanting Riley to feel overwhelmed. “I’ll stay with him.” Ben spoke out.

Ethan shook his head. “No Ben. Just go out and wait with your mother.”

“But he’s my-.” At the stern look his father gave Ben knew there was no point in arguing. Theresa had Ben walk out with her, saying that Riley will be okay. Once they had left it was only Ethan, Pam and his mother when she returned with the cup of water.

He took slow sips at first but then drank the rest greedily. His throat sore. Several finger prints could be seen on his neck and throat. A sign someone attempted to strangle him.

“We’re gonna ask a few questions okay Riles?” Ethan began softly. Waiting for the other to nod to make sure he could handle it. “Alright…Okay. Did you see who attacked you?”

“No…It was too dark.”

Ethan wrote it down.

“What were you doing before?”

“Ben and I were at the café. I walked home with him after….I can’t remember the rest.”

There was a look in Riley’s eyes. Something was wrong. Ethan continued asking to get as much information he possibly could, letting Riley take as much time he needed before answering. When it came to victims of rape or sexual assault, you had to tread with care but still ask basic questions to make sure you got all the facts.

Riley was such a good kid. He never got into fights, sure he could be a bit mouthy but Ethan didn’t believe he was to a degree someone would want to hurt him in this manner.

The questions stopped almost as soon as Jason rushed in the room. Ethan had never seen the kid before, arching a brow when he immediately goes to Riley’s bed side.

“Riley, I heard what happened,” he lightly places a hand on the side of Riley’s head. Did he just flinch under his touch? “Are you okay? No. Stupid question huh? Of course you’re not okay.”

“I’ll be alright Jason. Thank you for visiting me.”

Ethan couldn’t help it.

A growing suspicion was forming inside him the more he listened to Jason. He swore Riley felt nervous around him.

 

 


	8. Betrayl

Dim afternoon sunlight filtered in through Riley’s hospital window. David Pilcher had arrived some hours ago to visit the red-haired teen, letting him know that all of Wayward Pines had Riley in their thoughts and prayers. Riley couldn’t help but clench his hands tight at this. He didn’t care what the town thought, it didn’t ease any pain he had and would have for a long, long time.

His mother came in often of course. Bringing in a fresh set of flowers to brighten the rather dull room. Ben stopped by as well later along with Amy. Hand in hand bringing him his daily home -work and visiting when they had time.

Staying in this place grew quite old honestly as the days continued to pass on. But he couldn’t leave quite yet. Pilcher wanted to make sure he was well recovered of course being First Generation (but the older man never said that part out loud of course.)

Pilcher bothered him. An egotistical geek with a God complex superiority surrounded him when Riley first had the ‘pleasure’ of meeting the man, when he had dinner with him, Pam and Jason that one evening.

By the day he was released out of hospital, he was more than ready. Seeing nothing but white walls. White ceiling. It almost drove him mad or something close to it anyway.

He was to be on crutches though when Pam found he had some difficulty walking with his legs being bruised and aching.

If only he could tell them ‘The Truth’ of what happened that night…

Jason was off in his history class leaving Riley to a lovely lesson in science once again.

“Ah! And there he is,” Megan Fisher’s voice was the first thing he heard walking into the classroom on his crutches. Her hands folded together with a look of ‘relief’ on her face. “Welcome back Riles. We were ALL so concerned of your condition.”

 _Don’t call me that_ he wanted to snap at her. But playing along like everyone else he smiled. Nodding once. “Thank you, Mrs. Fisher. I appreciate your concerns.”

“Now go have a seat beside Amy please.”

“Of course.”

Clicking his tongue, he carefully tries ‘walking’ up the small stairs leading to the back top row. Upon making it to the last step, he tripped once earning a few giggles or snickers. “Assholes.” He hissed under his breath thanking Amy when she helped him.

“You’re in a good mood.” She teased. Meaning to be playful.

He flinched under her touch. Pulling away a bit before answering surprising the girl a bit, having not seen him like that before. “Thanks.” He muttered, opening his text book. “And yes. It’s…been rough this week.”

Amy nodded in understanding. She could see the different look Riley had in his eyes now. Listening absent mindedly to Megan Fisher, focusing on him now and then.

After class had ended she ran out the door to catch up to him. Helping him walk seeing as he still wasn’t used to the crutches.

“Ben and I are going out tonight. Would you like to come with us?” She asked, making sure he didn’t lose his balance going down the steps.

“No. I don’t want to intrude; besides I think I have some things planned with Jason.”

He tried not to show his distaste for the older male. But even one who could not see with their eyes could see how he truly felt.

“Oh…Okay.” Her mouth opened at first like she wanted to say something. Suddenly remembering the cameras again did she close it, responding with a simple ‘okay’. “Well, I hope you have fun with Jason. I think Ben will miss you though.”

He couldn’t help but notice the half-heated chuckle in her tone. Simply listening as they rounded a street corner.

“He talks about you. A lot, you know? I can see it in his eyes he’s so concerned about you, every day.”

Now this caught his attention. Ben talked about him? Riley halted for a minute to look at the girl with curiosity.

“He talks about me? What’s he say?”

Amy looked around then back at Riley. Speaking lowly remembering the past was not to be discussed. “What you used to do. Back in Seattle. He mentioned how you guys used to sneak out after dark, get in trouble by your parents then do it all over again the next day. And day after that.” She smiled. Sad, yet not at the same time.

“He said you were his first friend at school. No one else bothered with him except you. When you went missing, he said he’d lay awake at night just hoping you’d pop in his room the next morning to wake him up for school if his mother failed to if he was running late. It sounded like you had a good relationship.”

It was more than ‘good’. It was the best Riley had in a long, long time. His gaze lowers just a bit. Feeling a tad bad for Amy. She couldn’t help it if she liked Ben. Riley didn’t hate her in the slightest.

But that ache when he saw them together.

That ache when they held hands.

A pain was felt in his chest every-time, yet he couldn’t pin point what that odd feeling was. He wondered as well if Ben felt the same way whenever he was with Jason.

“All he can think about is you. Doesn’t that tell you something? I know you aren’t that dense, Riley.”

He chuckles faintly at her teasing. Giving her a frown in thought soon after. “Are you mad?”

Amy shook her head. They were at his house now. “No. How could I be? I just…” she took a slow breath. Trying to smile for the cameras. “Wish, that we could all live ‘better’ you know? Not micro managed. No mechanical ears. Just live normally.”

He nodded in agreement. Placing a hand gently on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, alright?” Riley said softly. “Sherriff Burke knows what he’s doing and I think he has a plan. Just be safe tonight with Ben alright?”

She said she would. Wiping her eyes of any tears giving Riley a gentle hug. “You get better soon. Please rest up.”

“Of course.”

**~****WaywardPines*****~**

Riley walked inside his home to find his mother was out with Kate and Harold this evening. She left him a note on the fridge where he found an already made lasagna dish waiting to be warmed in the oven.

Eating his meal alone when it was done, his crutches resting up against the wall he glanced out the window.

Clutching his glass of water tight.

Something was off tonight. And it wasn’t the slight chill in the air.

 _Mom’s hanging around Kate all of a sudden? I thought she couldn’t stomach her after what happened to Beverly…_ a chilling thought crossed his mind. His mother. Helena. Did she somehow have a role in all that to?

When she returned with Ethan that one rainy night he remembered it looked as if they were arguing, the way the blond haired woman seemed to snap something at Ethan before storming inside the house.

He covered his mouth.

No. His mother was too good of a woman to partake in turning someone in.

Ethan. He had to see Mr. Burke. He had-.

A powerful explosion was heard. “Jesus.” Riley gasped out, eyes widening as he all but ran outside or rather limped without the aid of his crutches. Heading down the side walk Riley nearly blanched at the sight of a truck covered in flames.

He shielded his mouth with his hand so as not to inhale any smoke or ash. Ethan was there. Helping a battered and bleeding Amy stand up.

“Amy? Amy!” He hollered. Limping/running towards her.

“Riley stay back!” Ethan ordered, worried of the truck exploding.

Riley all but ignored him as well as the intense heat around them. “Amy, Amy where’s Ben? Is he okay?”

He followed where she turned her head.

And there he was.

Riley’s legs gave out. Dropping beside Ben’s unconscious body. “Ben…” he whispered. Placing one hand on the left side of his bloodied face. With his other he placed two fingers just at his neck to feel for a pulse. Faint but still there.

Ethan picked Ben up shortly after. Not wasting any time running to the hospital. Riley did the same with Amy, making her place an arm around his shoulder.

A sick feeling pooled in his stomach.

_Mom…Where were you tonight?_


	9. Warning

Helena Alderson was involved in the terror attack. While making frequent visits to check up on Ben and Amy, Riley also made stops to the sheriff office to see her. He watched after Arlene let him in as the blond haired woman sat on a cold metal bench. Hands folded in front of her. Kate, Harold and two other men were present as well.

He had a hard time even looking at the Ballinger’s let alone his own mother.

“We thought we were doing the right thing.” Helena murmured.

Riley clenched his fists tight. “Almost killing Ben and Amy is ‘doing the right thing’?” He almost hissed out.

Lifeless blue eyes looked up at him. She looked so much older now. He could see creases in her forehead, the wrinkles on her face. Dark heavy circles under her eyes. Blond hair having lost its vibrancy.

“Riley,” Kate tries next. “We…We had no idea Ben and Amy were in that truck.” She wrung her hands together. “Please. You’ve got to believe us.”

“How do you expect me to believe a group of terrorists?” He wanted to holler but kept his voice calm. “Huh? I can’t believe this…I really can’t believe this. I get how you feel about this town. But…But trying to murder other innocents isn’t the way to go about your rebellion.”

He closed his eyes. Trying to keep his emotions in check.

Helena’s heels clicked softly along the floor. “Riles...Honey…”

“Don’t bloody call me that.”

A flinch. She’d seen Riley angry before. But not at her. This was a different kind of hurting. “We just wanted to protect you.”

He scoffed. Shaking his head in disbelief. “If you wanted to protect me: You would have been an actual mother.”

“Riley!”

Kate called after him but he didn’t turn around. He slams open the door, startling Arlene muttering an apology taking a seat in one of the chairs. Head held in his hands. “…I take it it didn’t go well?” The receptionist asked.

Riley shook his head. Running a hand down his face. “What do you think?” He deadpanned.

Silence filled the room after.

Riley was in a near sleep when the doors opened. Arlene jumped up the minute Jason, Sean and Mike entered. Curious as to why they were here Riley sat up from his spot. “Excuse me. Excuse me you cannot go in there.” Arlene halted them from going inside the jail cells.

Jason ignores her. Focusing on Riley. “Riley: Where’s Burke?”

Riley blinked. Looking at them then at Arlene. “He’s…not here.”

“Where is he then?”

He didn’t flinch under Jason’s demanding tone. Riley was quite used to it after all. “That’s none of your business.” Arlene responded. Being just as sassy back.

“Oh I think it is,” Jason held up his hand. The one with his academy ring. “Class One of the academy.” Riley shook his head. It was really nothing to show off as far he was concerned. “It’s not an honor,” Jason retorted when Arlene shrugged it off. “It’s a responsibility. See, we take the rules of this town very seriously…don’t we Riley?”

Riley pursed his lips in a thin line. Flashes. Him held down. Clothes off. Jason touching him…Letting his friends….

“Yes,” he finally uttered. Being the little robot he was made to be standing at Jason’s side. “We do.”

Arlene knew she didn’t have a chance against the four of them. Riley had to really give her credit. Anyone in her position probably would have given those damn keys up in order to save their asses.

“Ethan Burke takes the rules of this town very seriously.” Arlene sneered. Feigning any fear she held.

“I thought blowing up kids was against the town rules,” Jason retorted back. “I thought rape was against the rules. Wouldn’t you say Sean?”

The usually quiet male nodded. He always spoke when Jason asked. “They put Amy in the hospital. The ones who beat Riley got away.”

Riley’s hands tightened into fists at his sides. _It was you_ he wanted to admit. To let somebody know who it was. Jason’s threat however lingered constant. If he said a word to anyone, then Ben would be…

“The future of this town is in our hands,” Jason continued. Towering over Arlene. “Not yours. And not your sheriff’s. So you tell him, if he doesn’t do what he’s supposed to do. If he doesn’t reckon those traitors. Someone’s gonna do it for him.”

Arlene didn’t back down. Telling them to ‘skedaddle’ right now.

The look on Jason’s face was something awful. As if he wanted to reckon HER instead. Right here. Right now. “You really want to put us in the same cell, as those traitors?”

“Get the hell out of here. Now.”

Riley placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Jason…” he doesn’t flinch at the glare. “Come on. Let’s go…”

Jason all but shrugged him off. Glowering down at Arlene. “Tell him…”

That was all he said. Riley looked back at Arlene with guilt ridden eyes then back at Jason. Something told him not to go with him. Despite his threat to Ben.

“Riley. Come on.”

He stood in the middle. Between Jason and Arlene. What should he do? If he stayed with Arlene he’d risk getting Ben hurt again. If he went with Jason, he’d get himself hurt again. Either way he was stuck with no possible good outcome.

“Riley. NOW.”

Being spoken to as if he were a dog, Riley closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath moving one step forward. “Coming…Sorry. I spaced out.”

But the look Jason gave him. That ‘look’ only showed Riley he was going to be in for a hellish evening once again.

**~****WaywardPines****`**

They didn’t argue frequently. Riley always tended to ignore Jason’s threats. But when Ben was brought up into it again did he snap. He dared to retort when they were driving from the police station. It took Sean to hold Jason back from strangling Riley to death and Mike had to stop so they wouldn’t get in a wreck.

“You’re going to him. Aren’t you?” Jason challenged. Storming out of the car to catch up to Riley. “You remember my-?”

“Yes damn it,” Riley whirled around. Green eyes ablaze. No more. Tonight was the night he had enough. “I remember your empty threat. You wouldn’t dare lay a hand on Ben Burke. What about protecting the ‘First Generation’ that you always preach about, Jason?”

Jason stood. In silence for only a minute.

“So that’s it…Now I see. You’re going to be a whore to a little gutter rat?”

“I’d rather be his whore than your husband.” He challenged Jason. “A better life for me is living with Ben Burke and not having some freak operation done on me, so I can breed your future brats.”

He clenched his jaw. Yanking Riley back.

“You are mine.”

Riley got him in the jaw. He watched, despite the pain he felt in his knuckles the pain Jason experienced. Held up by Sean and Mike pleading the older of the two to just back off. He took this moment to run.

Jason rudely pushes his friends off.

“Did you see where he ran?”

“Couldn’t have gotten far.” Mike answered.

Hidden in the shadows of an alley, Riley slowly peered out when they ran back to Jason’s car. _Arlene…shit. I have to warn her_

Jason wasn’t one to let things go. Riley knew him all too well. Racing back towards the sheriff’s office, he pushed open the doors startling the poor woman. He raised his hands up watching with wide eyes when she whipped out a bottle of pepper spray.

“Don’t spray me!”

“What the hell are you doing back here?” Arlene hissed. Lowering a shaken hand. “Aren’t you with Higgins?”

He still kept his arms up. A sign that he truly didn’t mean any harm. “Jason…He’s planning something, Arlene. I don’t know what but he mentioned something about paying you all another ‘visit’ tomorrow.”

She stared at him, slowly lowering her pepper spray bottle. “Why should I believe you?”

Riley supposed she had every right to question. When he used to be Jason’s little ‘lap dog’, he wanted Riley to tell him any he had heard or seen. He was his eyes and ears. “I’m not with Jason anymore,” he stated. “I couldn’t do it…and if anyone’s listening, well screw ‘em. Something’s going to happen.

I don’t know what but it’s going to happen whether we want it to or not. And Jason will have a role in it.”

Arlene eventually appeared to believe him. Listening as he told her to lock every door and window, while Riley made a quick call to the hospital. Asking if Ben Burke could have extra guards or something to keep him safe.

His stomach was in knots, looking back at the deeply troubled receptionist.

Now all they had to do. Could do, was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little 'Titanic' moment there. Couldn't resist ^^;


	10. Reckoning

Ben Burke couldn’t believe his eyes when he sees his fellow classmates standing outside the hospital he and Amy were still to be kept in. All making that pounding sound with their fist. Anticipating him to come out.

 _Focus Ben…focus. You got this_ he took a deep breath. Attempting to not shrug Megan Fisher’s hand off when she placed it on his right shoulder. Encouraging him to speak.

“Amy’s in surgery right now and….they won’t know anything, for a couple of hours. I haven’t seen Riley all day but…but I know he’s doing better lately,” he could feel a camera on him. Wondering if his father was watching. Remembering how he had called the man basically a ‘coward’ for letting Kate, Harold and Helena go. “I saw you all and just wanted to say that….I’m glad you’re all here.

Amy and Riley. They’re good people,” he found to get choked up at the mention of Riley’s name. Feeling just how much the other suffered and for what? “What those people did to her. And what the ones did to Riley, it was wrong. Neither deserved what happened to them to happen.”

Anger again. To who he was still greatly conflicted. Towards his father? Pilcher? Who? Who honestly failed this town as he stated he did not know.

“When’s your dad gonna reckon them?”

Jason Higgins walked up. A bruise seen clear along his jaw. Ben’s heart skipped a few beats. Only one person he knew could have done as such.

He all but shook his head. Ethan Burke is far too good of a soul to do what Pope had done for so many years. “He’s not going to.”

That sentence was all it took for Jason to storm off.

Riley. Where was Riley? Ben had wanted to follow but he was still in too much pain to move around much.

Slowly, he raised a hand to where his heart was. Swallowing. “Riley…Don’t do anything stupid.”

**~****WaywardPines****~**

It was an unsettling silence. Riley made sure he stayed at the sheriff office to make sure nothing happened to Arlene, Kate or his mother. His hand gripping his knee tight until his knuckles whitened, watching Arlene fold and re-fold her cards.

She opened her mouth to speak when the squealing of tires sounded outside.

Both jumped from their seats. “Lock the door. Riley, lock the door.” She panicked.

Making haste Riley bolted. Heart pounding his shaken hands tried locking it, hollering at Arlene to call for Ethan. _Goddammit! Looks like those horror movies aren’t too far off after all, with the fumbling around thing_ cursing when he finally had the thing almost locked, only to duck when Jason raises a bat to the glass door shattering it.

He skidded a few feet in front of Arlene’s desk from Jason slamming the door open. Groaning when his head makes some contact shaking it off quick.

“Riley!” Helena called from her cell. Gripping the bars. “Riley, what’s happening? What’s going on?”

Before he could even utter a word Jason grabbed him up by the front of his shirt. “Little bitch!” Raising his hand he back handed Riley hard. His neck hurt from his head turning harshly to the side. “That’s for ruining my face!”

Shoving Riley back to the ground, he focuses on him next demanding the keys. “Don’t!” Forcing her face away from the camera. “Don’t look at them! Look at ME. They aren’t going to help you Riley, or help Arlene. They’re on our side. We, are just here to protect Wayward Pines.”

Without honestly thinking, not wanting Jason’s hands anywhere on him again Riley spat in his face. Making sure the saliva got right in his eyes. Stealing a classic Arlene move.

Mortified at the action Jason wiped it off. Eyes just enraged with an unmistakable fury. He was on top of Riley in a matter of seconds. “C’mere!” Jason growled. His arms wrapped tight around Riley’s middle.

“NO!” Riley bellowed, biting down on his hand when he had the chance but Jason made sure to have an iron grip this time. He could taste the metallic crimson in his mouth, some staining his lips.

“Don’t you dare touch them!” Arlene hollered. Struggling free from Sean and Mike finally.

“Or what?” Jason challenged. Cuffing Riley to one of the file cabinets. “Your Sherriff will throw us in the cell? Maybe give us a hug? I know what he won’t do: Reckon us!”

Riley’s heart beat harder and harder seeing Jason take out three rifles from a secured storage. Kate Ballinger spoke up, stating that he walked in her and Harold’s store one day. Harold had carved him a toy soldier just for him when he was ten. Looking up his shoulders shook.

“Jason,” Riley tried next. Ignoring the tightness of his cuffs. “Listen to her. I-I remember when I first met you. You showed me around the school. You were my first friend in this town…there were days, I honestly actually liked spending time around you believe it or not. But the marriage thing. I know you know that this isn’t right. To be forced into it.

If this never happened. I truly think…maybe we could have gotten along better. Under different circumstances. Not like this.”

“If you do this, you will never recover from it.” Kate said softly. Gripping Helena’s hand in hers.

Sean spoke up admitting they were right. That they shouldn’t be doing this. Jason grips his rifle tight. “Were you not paying attention in class?” He hissed through gritted teeth. Flashes. Flashes of the days he first met Riley Alderson. Walking into Kate and Harold’s shop as a boy. “You deaf, dumb, what?!”

He breathed in and out. His rifle at the ready. Looking from Riley then to his mother. The blond haired woman didn’t show she was afraid. Not this time. Storming up to their cell he ordered Harold, Helena and the other man out. Herding them like cattle for slaughter.

“Don’t look at me,” he spat. “Alright. Everybody…After me. ‘Work hard’.”

“Jason you’ll regret this.” Riley snapped.

“Be happy…” Jason ignored Riley. Walking behind his mother. “Enjoy your life, in Wayward Pines.”

Helena turned slowly to her son. Remembering the day he was born. The first time she held him in her arms, how he looked up at her with those beautiful green eyes he inherited from his father. His first steps. His first bike riding lesson. The day he proudly announced at eight years old, that Ben Burke was his first best-friend.

“The only regret I have…is not being a good enough mother to you.” She swallowed hard. “Please forgive me....I love you. And I’ll never stop loving you.”

“Mom-!”

The world stopped moving. Arlene let out a scream but it was muted to Riley. A spray of blood mixed in blond hair. Kate’s face was splattered with Harold’s next. That other poor man shot.

Tears blurred Riley’s vision. Laying on the floor just a few feet had been an unconscious, unmoving Helena Alderson.

Spinning. Everything was still spinning even when Ethan dashed inside, shooting Jason in the side. He fell right beside Riley while the other two were ordered in a cell.

It wasn’t until when Ethan raced to help Riley did his vision grow dark.

**~****WaywardPines****~**

“Riley…Riles?”

Green eyes fluttered open. Taking note of the white, tiled ceiling and white walls when his vision became clear it was known to Riley he was in the hospital. Ben was beside him. Holding his right hand.

“Ben?” He whispered. Slowly sitting up. “Hey…”

“Hey,” Ben breathed out. Stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. “I…I heard what happened and…and wanted to be here with you when you woke up.” That’s right. Helena Alderson, was still very much dead. Riley felt as if he wanted to cry yet no tears were able to fall. “And. I-I have a confession…I think I’m in love with you.”

Riley blinked. “Y-You’re serious now?”

Ben nodded vigorously. “Very serious.”

Riley couldn’t help but smile. He never honestly realized how he felt towards Ben Burke only until he and his family lived in Wayward Pines along- side Riley and his mother. “Do you feel the same way?”

“Ben of course I do.”

To Riley’s surprise, Ben lurched forward. His lips pressed against his. He was stunned but kissed Ben back. Feeling Ben pull him even closer.

The lights however began to flicker.

Soon everything is shut off.

The town of Wayward Pines was enclosed in darkness.

 

 


	11. Finale

“Wait where are you going?”

Ben’s hand shot out to take hold of Riley’s wrist. Gazing with a concerned expression, or what Riley assumed was of concern due to the current dark they were in. “I have to make sure your family’s okay, Ben.”

“Then I’m going with you.”

“No. I’ll be fine, alright? Just stay here and make sure Amy’s safe.” Feeling bold, Riley went up and kissed him again. Pulling away quick giving him a typical Alderson grin. “I promise I’ll be back. See you soon, Burke.”

He had to use his hand as a guide along the hospital walls. This had to be the worst power outages, in the history of power outages. Far worse in the one in 2004 in Seattle when everyone couldn’t access the electricity for at least a week. Yes. So much worse. _The fence…oh God. That fence is cut off of power…they can get in_

Riley bit the inside of his cheek hard once he was outside. The Abbies. Aberrations. They found a way in now he was sure of it. Some of his classmates would mock him, if he told anyone he believed they had high intelligence.

They were WAITING for this moment to happen. He knew it. When he was being chased by some, after first trying to leave Wayward Pines Riley swears he saw them form a plan. To somehow encircle him, trap him.

If Sherriff Pope had not gone looking for him, Riley was sure he would not be here today.

Making his way into the darkened building Riley found Ethan, Kate and several others grabbing any rifle they could find. “Riley, what the hell are you doing here?” Ethan demanded. Furrowing his eyebrows at the sight of the other.

“I’m tired of just standing around Mr. Burke,” he simply stated. “You know I’m more than capable. I’m not a child anymore. You don’t have to be the one to protect me all the time.”

Ethan groans inwardly. Damn kid. Had the will power of his mother and the stubbornness of his father mixed in one. But he had to give it to the Alderson’s: They knew how to fight back.

“Using a classic Ben Burke line…Just don’t do anything stupid.”

Riley couldn’t help but return a grin of his own at Ethan’s. Clumsily catching a rifle in his arms.

**~****WaywardPines****~**

It was mass hysteria. The Abbies broke in. Riley could smell the metallic, rusty scent of blood staining the streets. He managed to shoot one Abbie in the chest but the woman it bit could not be saved. The snarling grew closer. Whipping his head around, a yell escaped the minute an Abbie jumps him.

Gritting his teeth, with as much strength he could possibly muster Riley pushed the thing off shooting it in the head. Chest heaving up and down when he sees a man bleeding to death begging for help.

Riley sprinted in another direction when he sees Arlene running out of the office. Kate ushering her to safety.

He turns and another Abbie’s in front of him. Crouched. Riley watched as its bald head tilted, a mouthwatering scent in the breeze. The Abberation’s body quivered. Lips curled in an unmistakable snarl. Jaws opened greedily. Riley’s hands shook to the point he almost drops his rifle. He couldn’t move. If he did, that would surely bring his end.

It’s pointed tongue dragged across its lips. Sending Riley an alarming message.

_Hello dinner._

He braces himself. Eyes squeezed shut as the Abbie leapt for him. Blood soon splatters on his clothes but it’s not his blood but the Abbie’s. Not knowing who shot him, Riley pushed the thing off only to look up and find Kate. The end of her rifle filtering out smoke.

“Come on!” She exclaims, helping him back on his feet. “We have to keep moving.”

Everyone had a part in the Abbie massacre. Smoke filled the air. The once quiet, quaint streets now filled with savage roars, screams of terror or pain and an array of gunfire. Riley worked even with several students he loathed above anyone else.

Jason was nowhere to be found.

“Alderson, duck!” One of his classmates hollered.

Rolling out of the way Riley managed to avoid getting his neck ripped out by an Abbie. His knees burned from the impact but he continued shooting at any living Aberration that moved.

The hospital was his destination. Making his way down the hall, Riley shot another Abbie just as Theresa Burke opened Amy’s door. Staring at him with a wide-eyed expression. Ethan caught up seconds later.

“Is everyone alright?”

“Yeah. We’re fine.”

“Let’s go. Move it.”

Ben and Riley carefully picked Amy up, slinging either of her arms over their shoulders. Riley could see the shed from a distance. Attempting to not blanch at the sight of an Abbie feasting on the flesh of a man.

Ethan pulled the latch up revealing various petrified residents in hiding. “Okay, okay there you go. Watch your step.” Riley helped Amy down with Ben following suit.

“Are we going to die?” A little boy whimpered. His mother holding him tight.

“No that’s not going to happen. We’ll be safe in here.” Ethan assured him gently.

“The best thing we can do,” Megan began. “Is to pray David will rescue us.”

Riley and Ben looked at one another with disbelieved expressions. Watching Ethan and the hypnotherapist argue back and forth. “You said so yourself that Pilcher watches over us,” Ben spoke out. “So if he’s not the one who did this then where is he?”

“You put your faith in the hands of a maniac.” Riley added. “He wants us all to die.”

“We should have been warned,” Ben continued. Challenging Megan. Riley wouldn’t lie that he enjoyed seeing the for once baffled expression on her face. “David Pilcher did this.”

“You told us that this town was an ark,” Riley chimed. Daring her to say otherwise. “Just one crack and that’s it. We’re all dead. Admit it, Megan…He’s drowning us.”

Everyone became silent except for Kate. Riley and Ben took a step back. These people admired Pilcher. Looked up to him. Treated him as if he was their true Lord and Savior. Only to be blinded so heavily in the end. Now look what has happened. This is what happened in cult towns. Everything goes so well at first…but something eventually happens.

“…There’s a western tunnel. It leads to an elevator. I know the code. It will take you to the mountain complex. Take you, to David.”

Ethan nodded. “Good. Theresa, we’ll be right back.”

When Megan looks at her former students, Ben and Riley all but look away. Moving to another area of the shelter. “Well,” Riley sighed. Running a hand through his sandy brown hair. “Never thought this is how I’d die. Always hoped you and I would grow old together…whether as friends or lovers.”

Ben rested beside him. Grinning softly. “It’s not over yet. Maybe that day will still happen. We can just sit on the porch…”

“Yell at kids to get off our lawn.”

“Complain about our aches and pains.”

Both chuckled. Oh yeah. Growing old was always such a wonderful thought. Despite the unfortunate circumstances, Riley couldn’t help but be grateful Ben and his family did make it to Wayward Pines.

If he never came. If Riley never saw him again, he wasn’t sure where he’d be right now.

“You know. I am glad you guys showed up here. I mean, not willing of course.” Riley clarified. Relishing the warmth Ben gave him.

“I get it. I just wish we kind of found a relationship…before. You know?”

Riley gave a low nod. Kissing him on the corner of his lips ever so softly. “Now. I think you need to apologize.” He said, nodding to Ethan when the older male returned.

Ben sighed heavily. Swallowing. Hoping somehow Ethan could find a way to forgive him.

Riley watched the scene from a few feet. Grinning seeing them hug and listening with intent the minute Ethan gave his orders.

**~****WaywardPines****~**

Their loud footfalls echoed in Riley’s ears.

The Abbies broke in. He, Ben and Amy formed a link making sure no one got separated. Calling each other by name to make sure. One crowd was already shoved inside the elevator, they had to wait for the next load.

Ben, Riley and Theresa were still on the other level away from Ethan and Amy.

Standing in front of his mother and Riley, Ben raised his hand gun at the sight of three Abbies. Firing without thinking. “Shit…Shit we’re out of bullets!” Riley hollered. His gun locked.

“Ethan!” Theresa hollered.

The sheriff killed the other Abbies. Rushing inside the elevator Riley panted heavily, hand still intertwined with Ben’s. Not letting go even for a minute. “All the way to the top now.” Ethan breathed out.

But just as Riley predicted the elevator shook. Knowing things were too good to be true most likely were, the lights began to flicker.

“…Did anyone else feel that?” His eyes widened.

Snarling.

_Oh God. This is why I HATE elevators in an apocalypse_

There was an opening for emergency exit. Ben and Riley were pushed up first, Theresa after. One by one they helped other residents. “Mr. Burke come on.” He called down.

“Dad let’s GO.”

Ethan stayed where he was. “We’ve got to work as a team here. We can’t keep those things from coming up.”

“Mr. Burke…” Riley gripped his other hand tight. “Please.”

“Your mother, Amy, those people-they’re counting on you two. Okay? Just go. I’ll be right behind you.”

Riley’s heart clenched. His hand was forced to let go of Ethan’s when Ben has to pull him away. Tears pooling in the back of his eyes. He couldn’t lose Ethan. That man had grown to be so much of a father to him after he lost his so long ago.

Riley made it up the ladder.

Resisting to look down at Ethan.

A powerful blast just moments later.

Ethan. Ethan was still in the elevator. Riley covered his mouth, watching Ben lean over the edge. Tears freely fall down his face. Theresa could be heard sobbing softly.

“Ben look out!” He hollered.

Immediately running the minute, he sees a piece of debris fall directly above Ben’s head.

 


	12. The Happiest Place on Earth

After three years of suspended animation Riley Alderson found himself once again in the town of Wayward Pines. The town rebuilt after the Abbie attack. He kept a sharp eye out for Ben when the other’s familiar voice sounded behind him.

Limping towards each other they shared an intimate embrace. “Are you alright?” Ben asked softly.

“I’m alright…Did Amy tell you?”

Ben gave a low nod, glancing up at the large Pilcher statue standing in the town square. Forcing themselves to look away at the bodies hanging from light posts. Bodies of those who dared to rebel.

“Jason Higgins runs the town. Ben, how the hell are we going to get out of this one?”

Knowing the cameras were always watching Ben took a slow breath. Gripping Riley’s hand tight in his. “We play along…like everyone else. Then, when the time’s right that’s when we make our move.”

Riley nodded. Giving a false smile as their leader walked past. Hand in hand with Kerry Campbell.

Just follow the old saying.

Work hard. Be happy…and enjoy your life, in Wayward Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that. I'm not sure if a sequel will be made but long before I wrote this mini fic, I wrote a BenxOC one shot if you're interested. You can find it in my one-shot/drabble collection I posted :) 
> 
> Oh! 
> 
> And one more thing before I forget, I have a JasonxOC story up and running titled 'Into The Pines' (may change the header since I suck at titles orz). I am absolutely smitten with this show so you may see a lot of these in the future X3 
> 
> Happy readings.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first ever Wayward Pine's fanfiction. I just bought the DVD for season one and instantly got ideas for yet another OC centric storyline. I'm hoping it turns out well as I'm not quite used to writing about a series such as this. I apologize in advance if you see any OOC'ness fair warning on this. 
> 
> Let the show begin?
> 
>  


End file.
